The present invention relates to footwear having a replaceable heel and sole.
Footwear of this type are known in the prior art, but these footwear have the disadvantage of having complex construction for preventing the lateral and perpendicular movement of the tread with respect to the body. Examples of prior art toorwear that show replaceable tread portions, but do not show the tread being engaged at the outer peripheral surface thereof to prevent both lateral and perpendicular movement of the tread with respect to the body of the footwear, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,654,445; 1,758,342; 1,773,242; 2,528,951; 3,019,534; 3,073,042; 3,538,628 and 3,693,369.